Slice of Life
by Luminablue2
Summary: Let's make a survey! This is open for All authors of FBNF whether you're a Shein or Shine! This is about your life when we encounter some battle or something. This is only made for fun okay? Nothing more nothing less. So please please vote! I'll be waiting for you're choices until this coming Saturday and post the results too.


**Hey guys~! Let's do some survey in here. This is NOT A STORY, okay? This is all open for all FBNF lovers, all Shein, Shine, Brine, Reima authors or readers are all welcome. In this set, you'll pick up one degree that is similar in your real life , so please review on what kind of degree you've chosen, i'll post next week the result of the survey. How to win? Easy. Just follow this example under:**

 **Example: (Please follow the format below if you wanted to submit, but if you want you can always skip the name and age or gender, you don't have to be so formal this just only for fun, okay?)**

 **Name: (not your real name alright, just write your made up name)**

 **Age: (again, just your made up age)**

 **Gender: _**

 **Degree you've chosen: (for example I want Chiffon's class specifically the Sorcerer's Class so i would write) The Sorcerers Class**

 **Then press enter and post this one on the reviews. If you're chosen degree wons in the results then you also won, okay?**

 **Then again, i repeat that i'll post the results next week, so please vote. Onegaishimasu~!**

* * *

 **Battlefield =** School **(Slice Of Life Academy)**

 **\- Instead of killing monsters, demons, villains, we slay assignments, theses , projects, and plates to gain in experience points and level up. It helps us in dealing with different environments especially when thrown in the real world.**

 **Here are your Officers:**

 **Principal: Truth Taiyo**

 **Assistant Principal: Elsa Taiyo**

 **Finance/ Treasurer: Camelot Arakawa**

 **Assistant Finance/ Treasurer : Lulu Nakahara**

 **Secretary: Rein Taiyo**

 **Order & Discipline: Fine Taiyo**

 **Head Librarian: Lionne Kurokawa**

 **Assistant Librarian: Sophie Morikawa**

 **Guidance Counselor: Auler Morikawa**

 **Assistant Guidance Counselor: Tio Kurokawa**

 **Activity Coordinator: Altezza Yoshino**

 **...**

 **Now its time for you to choose your own degree, and remember choose wisely...**

 **1.) Swordsmen =** Engineering & Architecture Students

 **You're Moderator: Bright Yoshino**

 _ **"Killing plates and equations, one deadline at a time."**_

 **\- With sleepless nights killing off the deadly plates and killer equations, this class is definitely NOT EASY. It requires skills like excellent critical thinking and mastered mathematical talents. You should also be wielding 42 inch T -squares and one hell of a strong calculator.**

 **Greatest Enemies: Syntax Errors**

 **2.) Sorcerers =** Education Students

 **You're Moderator: Chiffon Yoshihara**

 _ **"With great knowledge comes great responsibility"**_

 _ **-**_ **Studying hard to teach others is not simple. Mastering topics used to battle everyday ignorance is this class' forte. Without this class, no other class may be able to exist. Being part of this class would require a good voice and a hell of a lot of chalk.**

 **Greatest Enemies: Wet Blackboards**

 **3.) Clerics =** Nursing Students

 **You're Moderator: Shade Yamamoto**

 _ **"Time to retrieve some loss blood."**_

 _ **-**_ **This class requires a major deal of commitment. Indeed, bring a cleric is a difficult. Being the masters of healing other classes who've fallen, they need to have courage as hard as diamonds. In a battle, they'll be your savior. Joining them requires 100% of your time, and yes, your life.**

 **Greatest Enemy: Ebola Virus**

 **4.) Druids=** Arts and Science Students

 **You're Moderator: Mirlo Yoshizawa**

 **"** ** _Let our souls bind into one and let our wild imaginations be free!"_**

 **\- They master and they combine both the thought processes of living beings and the ancient subject we still today. They're mentally deadly and dangerous as blade wielders. This class a major requirement. To belong, one should either master pencil or simply the mind.**

 **Greatest Enemies: Darkness**

 **5.) Puppeteers =** Computer Students

 **You're Moderator: Toma Nakata**

 _ **"Manipulate technology. Monopolize people."**_

 _ **-**_ **This class masters everything about technology , thus, making them able to control the world we live in today. They may look weak in the battle, but without them, we'd still fighting with sticks and stones. This class requires one hell of amazing brain and some super thick pair of glasses.**

 **Greatest Enemy: Error 404**

 **6.) Merchants =** Management and Business Administration Students

 **You're Moderator: Lemon Sugawara**

 _ **"What can i do for you? Hope to see you again!"**_

 _ **-**_ **This class that masters balancing the world through its manipulation of the economy. Without them, it would be an inconvenient journey because its hard to look for supplies. This class' requirement? Easy. Just a big capital to start things.**

 **Greatest Enemy: Bankruptcy**

 **Okay, last but not the least the 1 last question that even a 3th Grader can answer:**

 **If you were given the chance to pick, what are you gonna be? A Diligent kind of Student or An Intelligent One?**

* * *

 **There~! Please vote~! I'll post the results this Saturday or if there aren't voters yet then i'll postpone the results next week again, so please vote! I'm hoping that many would participate in this survey... So please enter! And also, for the Story Pick- Up, there is now Note 2, in there i explain the pairings and more info in that particular story, there is an Sx Fx B story in there and a Reima too, if you're curios. Okay that's for today, so please vote~! Thanks for reading this! Have a good day~! SAYONARA~!**


End file.
